Polyamide-imide (PAI) polymers and copolymers are a relatively new class of organic compounds known for their solubility in nitrogen containing organic solvents when in the largely polyamide form. In the past, the major application of these amide-imide polymers has been as wire enamels. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,832 (1972), 3,494,890 (1970) and 3,347,828 (1967). Amide-imide polymers and copolymers have also been found useful for molding applications as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,140 (1977) and 3,573,260 (1971). U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,085 (1979), U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,868 (1982), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,528 (1982) are incorporated herein by reference. These polyamides are known for their outstanding mechanical properties, but they are also difficult to process, particularly to prepare thin films having a thickness from about 0.5 to about 10 mils. This difficulty is a consequence of insufficient flow and lack of melt ductility of the polymer. The art has been looking for improvements in the flow during fabrication of the polymers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,697, but it is essential that an additive not impair the excellent curing and mechanical properties of the polyamide-imide polymers and copolymers, particularly the flexural and heat deflection properties, which are formed via curing the amide-imide at temperatures up to and above 500.degree. F. The ideal flow improving agent for these polymers would be one which plasticizes the polymers during film extrusion and crosslinks the polymers and copolymers during the curing or annealing step so that the plasticizing effect would be neutralized by cross-linking.
The general object of this invention is to provide polyamide-imide aromatic sulfone polymer films. A more specific object of this invention is to provide polyamide-imide polyethersulfone (PES) films having a thickness of about 0.5 to about 10 mils. Films above 10 mils are considered ribbon or sheet. Ribbons and sheets above 10 mils can easily be fabricated with the polyamide-imide polyethersulfone (PAI/PES) blends. Sheets as thick as 100 mils have been made from PAI/PES blends but the 100 mil thickness should not be understood as being the upper limit of this invention. The PAI polymer flow and melt ductility are improved by the addition of about 0.1 to about 50 percent by weight of aromatic polysulfone. However, the preferred blending range is between about 10 to about 30% by weight of an aromatic sulfone polymer. The preferred aromatic sulfone polymer is polyethersulfone. However, other aromatic polysulfone polymers, such as polyarylsulfone (Radel) and polysulfone (Udel), both commerically available through Union Carbide, are useful additives for extruding PAI into thin film. Other objects appear hereinafter.
I have now found that amide-imide polymers and copolymers obtained by reacting a polycarboxylic acid anhydride with one primary diamine or a mixture of primary diamines containing about 0.1 to about 50 percent by weight of an aromatic sulfone polymer have excellent flow properties and improve melt ductility and readily form films having a thickness of about 0.5 to about 10 mils. Polyethersulfones have also been found to aid the manufacture of amide-imide impregnated graphite woven fiber laminates. Suitable aromatic sulfone polymers have both the ether and the --SO.sub.2 -- linkage. Advantageously, the aromatic polysulfone comprises recurring units of the following structure: ##STR1##
These aromatic polysulfones are easily manufactured by the methods disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7799/1967 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 617/1972, and one and/or not less than two kinds of them may be optionally selected in accordance with the desired melt blend.
Polyethersulfones are made commercially available by ICI as Victrex polymers. There are at least three grades of PES available which vary in molecular weight. Any of the grades are acceptable. However, the highest M.W. grade is preferred (Victrex 600P).
The amount of the aromatic polysulfone added to the amide-imide polymer can be about 0.1 to about 50 weight percent, usually in the range of about 10 to about 30 weight percent. When about 10 to about 30 weight percent of the polyethersulfone was dry blended with our amide-imide polymer, excellent films of about 0.5 to about 10 mils in thickness were prepared. The polyethersulfones improve the melt ductility of our amide-imide polymer melt while allowing solid state polymerization during post cure. Thus, with these polyethersulfone/polyamide-imide blends, excellent post cure can be carried out and it is during this post cure that the excellent physical and thermal properties of our amide-imide films containing aromatic polysulfones are obtained.
Since polyamide-imides must be cured at temperatures up to and above 500.degree. F., it is important that the blend can withstand these cure temperatures without stress relaxing or distorting. In an amide-imide miscible alloy where a single blend glass transition temperature (Tg) is formed, only a 25.degree. F. to 50.degree. F. drop in Tg is allowed during blending. A larger drop in Tg would result in a product which could not be adequately or economically cured. This Tg constraint along with the substantially lower secondary polymer Tg makes blend miscibility not always desirable, especially if high loadings of a secondary polymer are needed to improve the workability of the amide-imide. In an ideal amide-imide alloy, the secondary polymer should have a Tg close to the amide-imide, while being significantly less viscous and similar enough in structure and/or polarity to be compatible with the amide-imide molecules.
To determine if the PAI, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,085 and 4,313,868, are miscible with PES (single blend Tg) an Omnitherm QC25 differential scanning calorimeter, scanning at 20.degree. C./minute, was used. 80/20, 70/30, and 50/50 blends of PAI/PES have two separate glass transition temperatures (Tg), one for the PES components (.about.222.degree. C.) and one for the PAI component (.about.260.degree. C.). A completely miscible system would exhibit a single Tg, while a partly miscible blend would have two Tg's. For a partly miscible blend, the Tg's may be broadened and shifted in temperature from those of the pure components. The polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone blends show no evidence of a system which is miscible. Immiscible blends have two Tg's, each at the temperature of one of the pure components. This is the case with the polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone blends. Although the polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone materials are not miscible, they exhibit excellent blend homogeneity, where the majority of separate polymer domains are less than 0.5 micron. The excellent homogeneity within an immiscible blend suggests that these materials have enough molecular attraction to be compatible since it would take an order of magnitude of mixing above that of a conventional extruder to get this level of polymer dispersion in an immiscible, incompatible blend. To determine the blend homogeneity, samples were analyzed for sulfur (PES component) using the Scanning Electron Microscope-Energy Dispersive X-ray Analyses (SEM-EDAX) at magnifications up to 22,000X. The blends of PAI and PES do not delaminate or fibrilate, again indicating a compatible blend.
The addition of a polysulfone or a polyarylsulfone to a polyamide-imide produces a blend with separate pure component Tg's. However, the addition of polysulfone (Udel P1700) to an amide-imide does not result in the same level of polymer-polymer homogeneity as seen with the PAI/PES blend. The polyamide-imide/polysulfone blends (80/20 and 70/30) have large polymer-rich domains of polysulfone and polyamide-imide unlike the polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone blends. This suggests that differences do exist among various polyamide-imide/aromatic sulfone polymer blends which are not predictable by conventional thermal analysis (blend Tg). The PES used in the SEM experiments was Victrex 600P, which has a much higher melt viscosity than the polysulfone (Udel P1700). The viscosity differences would favor mixing in the polyamide-imide/polysulfone blend. Extruded films can be made from polyamide-imide/polysulfone or polyamide-imide/polyarylsulfone. However, the preferred film is a polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone blend. The ideal films are made from polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone blends where the polyethersulfone is Victrex 600P, the highest commercially available molecular weight polyethersulfone supplied by ICI.
More importantly, we have found that the addition of polyethersulfone affects various polyamide-imides differently, especially their physical property response, and the effect is dependent upon which polyamide-imide formulation is used in the blend. When polyamide-imide blends are prepared via the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,868, and alloyed with polyethersulfone, tensile strength properties of the blend are synergistic where the strength of the alloy is greater than either of the pure polymer components. The novelty of our polyamide-imide polyethersulfone films is partly dependent on the synergistic effect which is produced when polyethersulfones are added to the polyamide-imide. When polyamide-imides are prepared via the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,085 and alloyed with the same polyethersulfone, tensile strength properties of the blend follow an additive trend, which can be estimated by the laws of mixtures, where the blend properties fall between the properties of the pure polymer components. This difference in property response between the polyamide-imides alloyed with polyethersulfone illustrates that not all amide-imide behave the same when blended with the same secondary polymer components. The difference in property response of the two polyamide-imide/polyethersulfone alloys are reported in Table 2.
To further illustrate the difference between the polyamide-imides alloyed with the same polyethersulfone, one can compare the homogeneity of these alloys. Similar alloy concentrations were examined with a Phillips 501 SEM at powers of up to 12,500X. Polyamide-imides prepared via the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,868 and alloyed with 20 percent by polymer weight of Victrex 600P (polyethersulfone) have PES phase domains ranging in size from about 1 .mu.m to about 0.8 .mu.m. The morphology of a 70/30 blend of the same constituents is different than the 80/20 blend. In the 70/30 blend, the PES phase is continuously surrounding large polyamide-imide domains. Some of the polyamide-imide domains are isolated while many continue into their neighboring domains. The polyamide-imide phase also contains small isolated domains of PES.
Polyamide-imide prepared via the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,085 and alloyed with 50 percent by polymer weight of Victrex 600P (polyethersulfone) have two distinct phases. The PES phase is a continuous matrix surrounding the PAI phase. In general, the polyamide-imide domains range in size from about 1/4 .mu.m to more than 1 .mu.m. Distinct domains of PAI and PES are not as apparent in the 80/20 or 70/30 blends as they are in the 50/50 blend of PAI & PES. As the concentration of PES in the blend increases, so does the density of sulfur in the electron dot map (EDM). In the case of the 80/20 and 70/30 blends, some areas of the EDM are devoid of sulfur. This suggests areas of pure polyamide-imide domains. The remaining area on the EDM is covered fairly uniformly with evidence of sulfur. This entire area could not be pure PES since it covers much more than 20% or 30% of the surface. The balance of the area then contains both polyamide-imide and polyethersulfone. The texture hints that small domains of polyamide-imide may exist in a thin cluster of more ductile PES. This further suggests that the domains are smaller than 1/3 .mu.m.
The level and degree of homogeneity within these blends may possibly explain the difference in the property response between the two different polyamide-imide based polyethersulfone blends. Whatever the reason for the difference in property response of these alloys, it is evident that polyamide-imide prepared from different monomers act differently when alloyed with the same polyethersulfone.
The stabilized polyamide-imides, alloyed with an aromatic sulfone polymer of this invention, are prepared by reacting an acyl halide derivative of an aromatic tricarboxylic-acid-anhydride with one or a mixture of largely- or wholly-aromatic primary diamines. The resulting products are polyamides wherein the linking groups are predominantly amide groups, although some may be imide groups, and wherein the structure contains free carboxylic acid groups which are capable of further reaction. Such polyamides are moderate molecular weight (7-13,000 as prepared) polymeric compounds having, in their molecule, units of: ##STR2## wherein the free carboxyl groups are ortho to one amide group, Z is an aromatic moiety containing 1 to 4 benzene rings or lower-alkyl-substituted benzene rings; R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are the same for homopolymers and are different for copolymers and are divalent wholly- or largely-aromatic hydrocarbon radicals. These hydrocarbon radicals may be divalent aromatic hydrocarbon radicals of from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms, or two divalent aromatic hydrocarbon radicals each of from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms joined directly or by stable linkages such as --O--, methylene, --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --, --S--; for example, --R'--O--R'--, --R'--CH.sub.2 --R'--, --R'--CO--R'--, --R'--SO.sub.2 --R'-- and --R'--S--R'--.
Said polyamides are capable of substantially complete imidization by heating, by which they form the polyamide-imide structure having, to a substantial extent, recurring units of: ##STR3## wherein one carbonyl group is meta to and one carbonyl group is para to each amide group and wherein Z, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are defined as above. Typical copolymers of this invention have up to about 50 percent imidization prior to heat treatment, typically about 10 to about 40 percent. In the foregoing polyamide and polyamide-imide moieties, the R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 containing units run from about 10 mole percent R.sub.1 containing unit and about 90 mole percent R.sub.2 containing unit to about 90 mole percent R.sub.1 containing unit to about 10 mole percent R.sub.2 containing unit.
The polyamide-imide copolymers are prepared from an anhydride-containing substance and a mixture of wholly- or partially-aromatic primary diamines or fully or partially acylated diamines. The process using acylated diamines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,528 incorporated herein by reference. Usefully, the anhydride-containing substance is an acyl halide derivative of the anhydride of an aromatic tricarboxylic acid which contains about 1 to about 4 benzene or lower-alkyl-substituted benzene rings and wherein two of the carboxyl groups are ortho to one another. More preferably, the anhydride-containing substance is an acyl halide derivative of an acid anhydride having a single benzene or lower-alkyl-substituted benzene ring, and most preferably, the substance is the acyl chloride derivative of trimellitic acid anhydride (4-TMAC).
We can use a single diamine, but usefully the mixture of diamines, contains two or more, preferably two or three, wholly- or largely-aromatic primary diamines. More particularly, they are wholly- or largely-aromatic primary diamines containing from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms or wholly- or largely-aromatic primary diamines composed of two divalent aromatic moieties of from about 6 to about 10 carbon atoms, each moiety containing one primary amine group, and the moieties linked directly or through, for example, a bridging --O--, --S--, --SO.sub.2 --, --CO--, or methylene group. When three diamines are used, they are preferably selected from the class composed of: ##STR4## said X being an --O--, --CH.sub.2 --, or --SO.sub.2 -- group. More preferably, the mixture of aromatic primary diamines is in the one-component or two-component system and is composed of meta-phenylenediamine and p,p'-oxybis(aniline) and meta-phenylenediamine, or p,p'-sulfonylbis(aniline) and p,p'-methylenebis(aniline). Most preferably, the mixture of primary aromatic diamines contains meta-phenylenediamine and p,p'-oxybis(aniline). In the one-component system the preferred diamines are oxybis(aniline) or meta-phenylenediamine. The aromatic nature of the diamines provides the excellent thermal properties of the homopolymer and copolymers while the primary amine groups permit the desired imide rings and amide linkages to be formed.
Usually the polymerization or copolymerization is carried out in the presence of a nitrogen-containing organic polar solvent such as N-methylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide. The reaction should be carried out under substantially anhydrous conditions and at a temperature below about 150.degree. C. Most advantageously, the reaction is carried out from about 20.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C.
The reaction time is not critical and depends primarily on the reaction temperature. It may vary from about 1 to about 24 hours, with about 2 to about 4 hours at about 30.degree. C. to about 50.degree. C. preferred for the nitrogen-containing solvents.
Other amide-imide copolymers suitable for alloying with an aromatic sulfone polymer to extrude thin films include the following copolymers which comprise recurring polyamide A units of: ##STR5## which are capable of undergoing imidization, and polyamide B units of: ##STR6## wherein the molar ratio of A units to B units is about 80 to about 20 to about 20 to about 80, preferably about 1 to about 1 and wherein R is a divalent aromatic hydrocarbon radical of from about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms or two divalent hydrocarbons joined directly or by stable linkages selected from the group consisting of --O--, methylene, --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --, and wherein X is a divalent aromatic radical and .fwdarw. denotes isomerization.
In the extruded film form, the polyamide A units have converted to the polyamide-imide A' units and the copolymer comprises recurring polyamide-imide A' units of: ##STR7## and polyamide B units of: ##STR8## wherein the molar ratio of A' to B units is about 80 to about 20 to about 20 to about 80, preferably about 1 to about 1, and wherein R and X are defined as above.
The copolymers of this invention are prepared from acyl halide derivatives of dicarboxylic acid such as isophthalic acid or terephthalic acid and an ahydride-containing substance and aromatic diamines. Useful acyl halide derivatives of dicarboxylic acid include: ##STR9## and related compounds. Suitably, the anhydride-containing substance is an acyl halide derivative of the acid anhydride having a single benzene or lower alkyl substituted benzene ring. The preferred anhydride is the four acid chloride of trimellitic anhydride (4-TMAC).
Useful aromatic diamines include para- and metaphenylenediamine, oxybis (aniline), thiobis (aniline), sulfonylbis (aniline), and diaminobenzophenone, methylenebis (aniline), benzidine, 1,5-diaminonaphthalene, oxybis (2-methylaniline), thiobis (2-methylaniline), and the like. Examples of other useful aromatic primary diamines are set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,890 (1970) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,140 (1977) both incorporated herein by reference. The preferred diamine is metaphenylenediamine.
The copolymers of this invention can be prepared by reacting a mixture of an acyl halide derivative of an aromatic tricarboxylic acid anhydride and acyl halide derivatives of aromatic dicarboxylic acid with aromatic diamines.
Cavity pressure measurements are used as quality control checks of polyamide-imide resin viscosity. Pressure buildup during the filling of an injection molded part is measured at a point in the cavity (ejector pin). This is accomplished by placing a pressure transducer behind the ejector pin and recording the pressure with a chart recorder or other readout device. Cavity pressure normally rises as the mold is being filled and peaks as the molten resin is packed into the cavity. As the resin solidifies, cavity pressure decreases.
We have found that resins that have low cavity pressure process poorly and that spiral flow measurements were not sensitive enough to discriminate between resins in the viscosity range of interest. Low cavity pressures indicate a large pressure drop between injection and cavity pressures. This indicates higher resin viscosities. In the same manner, high cavity pressures indicate less pressure change between injection and cavity pressures, suggesting lower resin viscosities.
Amide-imide polymer and copolymer viscosities have been measured by spiral flow determinations previous to the implementation of the cavity pressure procedure, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,214. Cavity pressure was selected over spiral flow because of its greater sensitivity. The cavity pressure test has been implemented as an amide-imide homopolymer and copolymer quality control procedure. Like spiral flow, cavity pressure is a test that can be done conveniently in a molder's shop.
The injection molding machine was equipped with a horizontally mounted thermoset screw and barrel assembly. The mold was heated with hot oil from a Mokon Model 105-057 heating unit. Cavity pressure was recorded with a Control Process Model 241 recorder. The mold was equipped to handle pressure transducers at the ejector pins located at the gate end of the tensile bar and the gate end of the flex bar before we began our work. Since it was desirable to make cavity pressure measurements at the dead end of the flex bar, it was necessary to make some modifications in the mold base to accommodate a transducer at this pin position.
Resins were dried in a desiccant hot air circulating oven at 300.degree. F. for at least 16 hours before testing. Moisture in amide-imide homopolymer copolymers has a very significant effect on their flow properties. Therefore, special care was taken to be sure the samples were properly dried. This drying procedure was used before making flow rate and cavity pressure measurements. The injection molding conditions are given in Table 1.
The flow rate procedure was patterned after the standard method described in ASTM D1238. A 335.degree. C. (635.degree. F.) barrel temperature with a 30 minute preheat time was used. This is about the largest set of weights that can be used safely with the standard extrusion plastometer apparatus. A standard 0.0825 in. diameter, and a 0.315 in. long orifice was used.
Special care was taken to be sure that each flow rate measurement was started when an equivalent volume of resin was in the barrel. Previous rheology work indicated that there is a very large "barrel height" effect on amide-imide homopolymers and copolymers. Each flow rate measurement was initiated while the top of the piston collar was between the two scribe marks on the piston. This precaution is also required by ASTM in method D1238.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Set Points ______________________________________ Cylinder temperatures (.degree.F.) Nozzle 630-670 Front zone 630-670 Rear zone 620-660 Timer (seconds) Clamp closed (cure) 18 Injection hold 6 Booster (inj. hi) 2 Cycle delay (open) 1 High-Low 2 Injection pressure (psi) High 20,000 Low 10,000 Machine settings Clamp pressure (tons) Max Injection rate Max Screw RPM 50 Feed setting As Required Cushion 1/4" Back pressure (psi) 220 Mold temperature (.degree.F.) Stationary 450 Movable 450 Hopper drier 220 ______________________________________
The mechanical and thermal properties of polyamide-imides containing polyethersulfone, polysulfone and polyarylsulfone are excellent, as shown in Table 2. For comparative purposes, the samples have been injection molded under the conditions reported in Table 1. The PAI (prepared as in Example II) blends with PES were molded at temperatures between 650.degree. F. and 670.degree. F. At blend levels above 50 percent by polymer weight of polyethersulfone, molded specimens could not be cured at the preferred 500.degree. F. cure temperature without distorting.
The following examples illustrate the preferred embodiment of the invention. It will be understood that the examples are for illustrative purposes only and do not purport to be wholly definitive with respect to conditions or scope of the invention.
TABLE 2 ______________________________________ % Polyamide-imide Prepared as shown in Example I 100 80 70 Prepared as shown in Example II -- -- -- % Polyethersulfone Victrex 600P 0 20 30 Victrex 200P -- -- -- % Polysulfone (Udel P1700) -- -- -- % Polyarylsulfone (Radel A-400) -- -- -- Cavity Pressure PSI 12,600 16,000 16,000 Total Shrinkage mils/in. 8.0 9.3 10.1 Physical Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 27.1 22.8 20.0 Tensile Elongation % 17.1 22.8 21.6 Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 29.3 26.6 27.8 Flexural Modulus 10.sup.6 PSI .69 .61 .60 Izod Impact, Notched 2.5 3.2 -- Ft-lbs/in Dart Impact in-lbs 20.4 126.7 101.8 Thermal Properties 529 528 522 HDT, .degree.F. Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI @ 275.degree. F. 26.2 23.4 -- @ 400.degree. F. 20.1 17.4 15.0 @ 500.degree. F. 11.7 6.6 -- Thermal Aging Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. 28.2 22.4 -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. 28.0 22.5 -- HDT, .degree.F. After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. 554 541 -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. 557 542 -- Flexural Modulus .times. 10.sup.6 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. .79 .70 -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. .77 .73 -- % Polyamide-imide Prepared as shown in Example I 50 30 0 Prepared as shown in Example II -- -- -- % Polyethersulfone Victrex 600P 50 70 100 Victrex 200P -- -- -- % Polysulfone (Udel P1700) -- -- -- % Polyarylsulfone (Radel A-400) -- -- -- Cavity Pressure PSI 17,700 17,000 19,600 Total Shrinkage mils/in. 15.7 * 8.0** Physical Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 16.5 -- 14.3 Tensile Elongation % 9.4 -- 27.9 Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 24.4 -- 23.0 Flexural Modulus 10.sup.6 PSI .50 -- .43 Izod Impact, Notched 1.0 -- 1.5 Ft-lbs/in Dart Impact in-lbs -- -- -- Thermal Properties -- -- 422 HDT, .degree.F. Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI @ 275.degree. F. -- -- 17.1 @ 400.degree. F. -- -- 10.3 @ 500.degree. F. -- -- 0 @ 450.degree. F. Thermal Aging Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- HDT, .degree.F. After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- Flexural Modulus .times. 10.sup.6 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- % Polyamide-imide Prepared as shown in Example I 100 80 0 Prepared as shown in Example II -- -- -- Polyethersulfone Victrex 600P -- -- -- Victrex 200P 0 20 100 % Polysulfone (Udel P1700) -- -- -- % Polyarylsulfone (Radel A-400) -- -- -- Cavity Pressure PSI 12,700 16,400 20,000 Total Shrinkage mils/in. 8.0 8.0 -- Physical Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 27.9 21.7 13.7 Tensile Elongation % 14.1 10.2 47.9 Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 34.8 29.2 22.7 Flexural Modulus 10.sup.6 PSI .74 .620 .425 Izod Impact, Notched 2.54 1.80 1.1 Ft-lbs/in Dart Impact in-lbs Thermal Properties 528 525 432 HDT, .degree.F. Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI @ 275.degree. F. -- -- -- @ 400.degree. F. 19.8 16.2 7.0 @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- Thermal Aging Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- HDT, .degree.F. After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- Flexural Modulus .times. 10.sup.6 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- % Polyamide-imide Prepared as shown in Example I 80 70 0 Prepared as shown in Example II -- -- -- % Polyethersulfone Victrex 600P -- -- -- Victrex 200P -- -- -- % Polysulfone (Udel P1700) 20 30 100 % Polyarylsulfone (Radel A-400) -- -- -- Cavity Pressure PSI 19,700 20,000 20,000 Total Shrinkage mils/in. 7.4 7.7 NR Physical Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 19.8 17.7 9.9 Tensile Elongation % 12.1 10.3 84.2 Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 28.3 26.3 17.3 Flexural Modulus 10.sup.6 PSI .591 .561 .395 Izod Impact, Notched 1.0 1.62 1.82 Ft-lbs/in Dart Impact in-lbs -- -- -- Thermal Properties 533 520 326 HDT, .degree.F. Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI @ 275.degree. F. -- -- -- @ 400.degree. F. 9.7 6.2 0 @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- Thermal Aging Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- HDT, .degree.F. After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- Flexural Modulus .times. 10.sup.6 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- % Polyamide-imide Prepared as shown in Example I -- -- -- Prepared as shown in Example II 100 80 70 % Polyethersulfone Victrex 600P -- 20 30 Victrex 200P -- -- -- % Polysulfone (Udel P1700) -- -- -- % Polyarylsulfone (Radel A-400) -- -- -- Cavity Pressure PSI 13,700 14,800 16,100 Total Shrinkage mils/in. 7.7 8.4 8.4 Physical Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 16.8 24.6 20.9 Tensile Elongation % 5.8 10.9 9.4 Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 33.7 33.3 30.8 Flexural Modulus 10.sup.6 PSI 0.84 0.64 0.58 Izod Impact, Notched 0.3 1.20 1.0 Ft-lbs/in Dart Impact in-lbs &lt;2.0 21.4 -- Thermal Properties 552 557 552 HDT, .degree.F. Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI @ 275.degree. F. 26.9 28.4 22.9 @ 400.degree. F. 24.8 22.3 18.4 @ 500.degree. F. 15.6 8.1 2.7 Thermal Aging Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- 23.9 20.8 After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. .F -- 22.0 19.1 HDT, .degree.F. After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- 573 554 After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- 576 564 Flexural Modulus .times. 10.sup.6 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- .61 .55 After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- .58 .54 % Polyamide-imide Prepared as shown in -- -- -- -- Example I Prepared as shown in 0 90 80 0 Example II % Polyethersulfone Victrex 600P 100 -- -- -- Victrex 200P -- -- -- -- % Polysulfone (Udel P1700) -- -- -- -- % Polyarylsulfone (Radel -- 10 20 100 A-400) Cavity Pressure PSI 19,600 19,100 20,300 -- Total Shrinkage mils/in. -- 10.0 10.4 -- Physical Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 14.3 19.4 21.6 -- Tensile Elongation % 27.9 7.5 10.4 -- Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI 23.0 34.4 33.2 -- Flexural Modulus 10.sup.6 PSI 0.43 0.65 0.61 -- Izod Impact, Notched 1.5 0.9 1.4 -- Ft-lbs/in Dart Impact in-lbs Thermal Properties 422 560 560 -- HDT, .degree.F. Flexural Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI @ 275.degree. F. 17.1 -- -- -- @ 400.degree. F. 10.3 -- -- -- @ 500.degree. F. 0 @ -- -- -- 450.degree. F. Thermal Aging Properties Tensile Strength .times. 10.sup.3 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- -- HDT, .degree.F. After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- -- Flexural Modulus .times. 10.sup.6 PSI After 500 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- -- After 1000 hrs @ 500.degree. F. -- -- -- -- ______________________________________ Note: All samples from PAI prepared as in Example II have been cured at temperatures up to 515.degree. F. All samples from PAI prepared as in Example I were cured @ 500.degree. F. *Parts distorted during curing @ 500.degree. F. **Parts annealed @ 400.degree. F. for 4 hrs.